


You Know I Can't Sleep, I Can't Stop My Brain

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Title from the song I'm So Tired by the Beatles.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Harry sleep has always been more than sleep. It is an escape from the hateful eyes of his relatives, later when he attends Hogwarts it is an escape from the magical world. It is both a comfort and a punishment. Sleep is always more for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know I Can't Sleep, I Can't Stop My Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song I'm So Tired by the Beatles.

\---

For Harry sleep has always been more than sleep. It is an escape from the hateful eyes of his relatives, later when he attends Hogwarts it is an escape from the magical world. It is both a comfort and a punishment. Sleep is always more for him.

During the war, sleep is still more than sleep, it is more than resting when Hermione forces him to sleep, his energy drained and vision blurred. For Harry, it is allowing himself to be strong enough to move on through the war, move through the next day, next hour. Sleep becomes part of survival, more than it ever has, it becomes the way he survives. 

After the war, what feels like years and decades later, he meets the man, the demon, the king, Crowley. Sleep is still more than sleep, but sometimes sleep is not a part of survival, it is a pleasure. Harry didn't know that sleep could be so relaxing, he didn't know it could feel so good. 

In the years of his relatives hateful words and bitter glares, through his years at Hogwarts School and a war so full of hate, he forgot that there were dreams as well as the nightmares. 

When he curls up in to the demons side, exhausted and struggling to stay awake he allows himself to be pulled in to the darkness of sleep and allows the dreams to pull at the corners of his mind before they pull him down in to a relaxing darkness. 

Harry allows himself to sleep knowing that there is more to sleep and more to waking in a cold sweat, a scream at his lips.

For Harry sleep is more than sleep and Crowley helps to remind him of that.

\---


End file.
